


do you feel this way? (yeah i do)

by nerdiests



Series: it was always you [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Misunderstandings, Technically OC-Centric, hi i'm softe, i wrote this in two days because i was taking a break from something and this is what i get, no technically about it this is warriors/thom content at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: reminiscing on the past can be nice, especially when thinking about ones you loveor: on first meetings
Relationships: Warriors (Linked Universe)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: it was always you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535885
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	do you feel this way? (yeah i do)

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO BOY this was a journey!! i had so much fun with this, i swear!! (tbh i have fun whenever i write content for my boys because i love them with my whole heart and soul and i would just like to thank both silona and leg for listening to me ramble about this - and specifically silona for helping me pick the prompt to write this time (and for the next one too) - and just being wonderful in general, because i love the both of them so much!!

Warriors was having a good day. They’d stopped a bit early out of the good will in Time’s heart (and because Warriors had subtly pointed out how tired everyone else looked), Wild had made chicken and dumplings for dinner, and he’d had uninterrupted time to start working on his next letter to Thom. At the end of each week Warriors would write him a letter, and the next time they were in Warriors’ Hyrule he’d get in contact with the postman - or more like the postman just stumbled across him - and he’d give all the letters he’d written since the last time he’d been in his Hyrule. Sometimes it was just one, and one memorable time it was eight. Although sometimes, he was lucky enough to get to deliver his letters in person. Just like any time that they landed in Time’s Hyrule near the ranch they’d stop in for a day or a few, if they ended up near the little town Warriors called home, they’d go and stop there for a while. Warriors cherished the time with Thom. But the letters would span the time between when he’d next see Thom, and Warriors was fine with that. 

_ And we left Legend’s Hyrule two days ago, and now we’re in Four’s. The forests are nice, it seems like there’s thicker foliage for some reason. Four said we were in the Minish Woods, though I don’t really know where the name comes from. Either way, it’s been a good week.  _ Warriors tapped the other end of his pencil to the paper, unsure of what to write next. Considering that nothing much had happened over the past few days since they’d left Legend’s Hyrule and entered Four’s, there wasn’t a ton to write about. It’d been a calm few days, and Warriors liked calm days. Even if they made him antsy sometimes. Maybe he could…

As Warriors started to mutter to himself, he failed to notice someone creeping up behind him. And as people thought Warriors had, in fact, noticed who was coming up behind him to talk to him, no one thought to say anything to him about it. 

“What’re you doing?” Wind asked curiously, and Warriors jumped a solid foot in the air, got his knife in his hand, and whirled around in the span of a few seconds. Wind stood there, with Warriors pointing a knife at him, before starting to laugh. 

“I wasn’t  _ trying _ to scare you, but by the Goddesses that was  _ hilarious! _ ” Wind said in between his laughs. Warriors rolled his eyes as he put his knife back up - didn’t want to hurt anyone with that - and picked up his pencil and letter from where they’d fallen to the ground. Thankfully the pencil hadn’t broken, and nothing had gotten on the letter that he couldn’t get off. 

“I agree with Wind - it’s like the time that Time scared you with that mask of his,” Legend added. Wind nodded, still laughing. Warriors rolled his eyes again, giving up on writing his letter for now if he was going to get dragged into a conversation. The movement, however, caught Wind’s attention. 

“ _ That’s _ what I was coming over here for! What’s that?” Wind asked, catching a few other people’s attention. Twilight looked up from the book he’d bought when they’d been in his own Hyrule last, Sky glanced up from the harp he’d been fiddling with quietly, Hyrule’s eyes fluttered open, and Four stopped sketching whatever he was sketching. Legend’s eyes darted down to what Warriors was putting away and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Writing a letter? To who?” he asked. Warriors finished putting up his paper and pencil before turning towards the greater group. A solid half of them looked curious, while the rest looked like they weren’t paying attention but were likely just as curious as the others, they were just more polite than the others. 

“Thom, who else?” Warriors replied, relaxing a bit from his position on the log he was sitting on. Hyrule and Twilight both perked up at the mention of the man - Warriors wasn’t sure why - and Twilight set his book down. 

“You write him letters?” Twilight asked, and Warriors nodded as Sky ‘aww’ed softly. 

“Yeah. I write about the week that passed, and whenever we end up back in my Hyrule the postman finds me and delivers the letters to Thom. He writes back, too,” Warriors says, reaching back down for his pack and pulling out a small wad of envelopes. Waving them a bit, he plucked one from the bunch and pulled out the letter nestled inside. Taking a quick glance, Warriors started to smile softly. Oh, he remembered this. He remembered it extremely well.

“What? What is it?” Hyrule asked curiously. Wind looked on as well, and Warriors looked up from rereading the letter to see a sea of inquiring faces. He sighed, putting the letter in its envelope and back up in his pack again, before turning to Hyrule. 

“Thom was reminiscing on how we first got together in one of our earlier letters, because he saw something that reminded him,” Warriors explained, and that caught Sky’s attention. He set down his harp gently, turning towards Warriors with a sparkle in his eye.

“Oh? That must be a story and a half,” Sky said, voice teeming with the interest in the topic he had. Warriors laughed.

“Oh, definitely. If we’ve got time, I can tell it,” Warriors replied. 

“I think we’ve got enough,” Time chimed in, catching Warriors by surprise. He didn’t think Time would be interested, but alright. 

“Well… Not to sound cliche, but it all started in a bar…”

* * *

It had been a tough day, Link decided. A tough day, but luckily they’d spotted a town nearby. He could  _ hear _ Lana’s sigh of relief, and both Impa and Zelda (disguised as Sheik) showed some signs of relief as well. Proxi flitted around him, chiming her happiness before nestling into his scarf. 

The four of them had been doing some investigating on their own, and considering both Impa and Zelda were generals, Link himself was a captain, and Lana was technically her own entity working with the Hyrulean Army, they could technically do whatever they wanted. Within reason, at any rate. Either way, the four of them were doing their investigating into something Lana had found a lead on, and it led them to this town. Or, at least, that’s what Lana was thinking. 

“I swear, I was told it was around here…” she muttered to herself from atop the horse she rode. Link shrugged a bit, reaching forward to pat Epona a few times. She nickered back at him, and he smiled. 

“You’re  _ certain? _ ” Impa asked, stopping her horse and wheeling it around so she could face Lana. Lana, Zelda, and Link all brought their own horses to a stop as Lana nodded.

“Positive! My sources said that the lead we’d need would be somewhere around here!” she said. 

“Well, I don’t see anything that looks like a lead. All I see is the town nearby,” Impa replied, gesturing towards the town in question. 

“It could be in the forest around the town?” Zelda posed, gesturing towards the trees behind the town. The three started to argue amongst themselves about where Lana’s lead could be, if there was one. Link blinked a few times as the arguing went on, before sighing. Had they really not considered the obvious?

“The lead could be in the town, maybe?” Link asked, drawing the other three’s attention. They all stared at him for a few seconds, before Lana facepalmed, Impa sighed, and Zelda just looked up at the sky in exasperation. 

“How did I not think of that?” they all said in unison, and Link laughed. Sometimes, the simplest of solutions aren’t obvious to people, and seeing three of the smartest people he knew not realize that the solution was right in front of them in both a literal and metaphorical sense was hilarious. 

“It’s not that funny!” Lana protested, which only caused him to laugh more. He could hear Proxi jingling with laughter from her perch in his scarf, and as Lana started pouting his laughter only grew in volume. Eventually, his laughs died down and Impa cleared her throat to get their group’s attention.

“Alright. It’s growing dark, so we should find somewhere to stay for the night in this town, and maybe we can talk to some of the inhabitants about the lead you have,” Impa said. Lana nodded, and turned towards the town with a new determination. She spurred her horse forward with a light tap of her heels, and the rest of the group followed afterwards. They were all quiet for a few minutes, the only sound being birds quietly chirping around them and the clicking of horse hooves on the occasional stone. 

“I was told that there was someone possibly related to Ganondorf here, though I’m not really sure how,” Lana said, humming to herself. Link looked up, tilting his head a bit. Hm. 

“Well, Ganondorf was sealed and split just over a decade ago, so there is a possibility,” Zelda mused, one hand on her chin as her horse started moving forward again. Impa nodded. 

“Yes, it’s certainly possible. Was there any information as to what relation your lead might have?” Impa asked. Lana shrugged as they passed by a sign proclaiming a welcome to the town. Link smiled as he looked at it. This place looked so homey, it was nice. 

“None at all,” Lana replied as she started to look around for something. Link didn’t know what, but he started to look around as well. Pretty quickly, he spotted an inn and sighed with relief. Wonderful! 

“There’s an inn over there,” he said, catching Impa’s attention. She looked over, nodded, and started heading that way with Link following closely behind. Once Lana’s head stopped acting like it was on a swivel and Zelda had noticed the absence of half of their party, the two followed after them. 

After getting their horses stabled at the attached stable, the party of four walked inside. Impa walked up to the counter at the bar to secure them a room while Link grabbed a table with Lana and Zelda. As they sat down, Zelda tugged at her cowl and scarf, making sure nothing could come undone. Link raised an eyebrow as he took his own seat.

“Everything alright?” he asked, and Zelda gave a slight nod. 

“Just making sure everything secure. I wasn’t wearing it for a majority of our ride, so I’m not sure if everything was secured properly,” Zelda replied as Lana took her seat. She gave Zelda a grin, scooting a bit closer to Zelda on the wooden bench they both sat on.

“It’ll be fine! Everything looks okay, so! It should be good!” Lana said cheerfully. Link couldn’t see it, but by the crinkle at Zelda’s eye he could tell she was smiling. He opened his mouth to speak, when another voice cut in.

“Hi, what can I get for the three of you?” Link turned, and saw the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. He was tall, buff, polite, and his hair looked so luscious. His jaw dropped, and it snapped shut when he felt Zelda kick his leg under the table. 

“Just some water for all of us for now, thank you,” Zelda replied, her voice lowering a bit as she spoke. Link didn’t catch the look the utter hunk in front of him gave Zelda, but Lana and Zelda both caught it. As he walked away, Link sighed happily. Oh, that  _ man _ . 

Throughout the meal, Link found his eyes drifting towards the man that had caught his attention. Lana had to snap her fingers in front of his face multiple times to grab his attention, and even then he couldn’t really focus on conversation much. There was a gorgeous distraction in front of him, and he wasn’t going to waste it. Although eventually they all had to head up to their shared room - Impa had insisted on Zelda and Lana taking the beds and herself and Link taking cots, which Link was fine with - and head to bed. The moment the door to their room shut, Link sat down on the cot he was going to sleep on and sighed again. 

“Everything alright there in dream land, Link?” Lana asked, catching Link off guard. He whirled around, blinking a few times. Proxi flew out of Link’s scarf and jingled at him a bit, and Link put up a hand apologetically. 

“Don’t do that Link!” Proxi said, bopping into his hand. He only chuckled, and Proxi jingled angrily before nestling back into his scarf. Then he looked back up at Lana, who only raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What do you mean by dream land?” Link asked, confused. Lana laughed. 

“Oh, just how you seemed to be in a dream the entire time we were eating dinner. You know, staring at the guy bringing us our food?” Lana teased. Link went bright red, and brought his scarf up to hide his face in it. 

“ _ Laaannaaaaa,”  _ Link moaned into his scarf, trying to cover his face. This was embarrassing and he didn’t need his friends making fun of him! Lana giggled, and there was a laugh from Zelda’s direction. Link looked up from his scarf to glare at the two of them. 

“Traitors, the both of you,” he said seriously, and their laughter only grew louder at that. Link started pouting as they continued to laugh, because this wasn’t funny! And that was the scene that Impa walked into - Link sitting on his cot pouting at Lana and Zelda, who were laughing their asses off. Impa raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, voice even. Zelda took a deep breath and tried to stop laughing. After a few attempts, no more chuckles escaped and Lana’s laughter started dying down as a result. Link kept on pouting. 

“Link saw the guy bringing our food and couldn’t stop staring,” Zelda said matter-of-factly. Impa chuckled quietly as she made her way over to her own cot, and Link gaped.  _ Impa betrayed him! _

“I expect that from other people, but you, Impa? I feel  _ betrayed _ ,” Link said, giving Impa a halfhearted glare that set Lana off again. Lana’s laughs led Zelda to start laughing, and Impa to chuckle some, and eventually even Link was laughing. 

After the laughter passed, Link flopped over on his cot to stare at the ceiling. He sighed again, and Zelda hummed inquisitively. 

“I just… He’s… So attractive,” Link sighed again, closing his eyes and imagining the man just. Existing. He seemed so kind, from what Link had heard. Unbeknownst to him, Lana and Zelda shared a concerned look and Impa raised an eyebrow at the two. 

“Um… Link?” Lana’s voice broke Link from daydreams of the man surrounded by a veritable mountain of puppies. Link blinked a few times, and looked over from where he was laying towards Lana and Zelda. Tilting his head curiously, Link sat up. 

“Yeah Lana?” Link asked. Zelda and Lana locked eyes for a moment, before Zelda nodded.

“The guy you were eyeing all dinner… I don’t think he really noticed you?” Lana said. Link paused for a moment, putting a hand to his chin and thinking for a few seconds.

“Well, I can always talk to him tomorrow, right?” Link said, more to himself than the others. Zelda sighed at that.

“Link, he had his eye on me the entire time. An interested eye, as a matter of fact,” Zelda said. Link paused. Blinked. 

“ _ Oh _ .” 

* * *

The rest of that night had gone smoothly. Or about as smooth as Link could describe it as. They guy he’d had eyes on all night hadn’t even glanced his way. Zelda - albeit disguised as Sheik, but nonetheless - had caught his eye, and she had caught his attention again that morning. Link had  _ tried _ to talk with him that morning, with a bit of help from Proxi telling him to stop gaping occasionally, but he barely gave Link a second glance. 

Throughout their day exploring the small town, Link had his thoughts on the barman that had brought them both dinner last night and breakfast that morning. He wasn’t sure if he’d be coming back here again, but it certainly was a possibility. They had to go and head back to the camp that afternoon so they’d be able to make it back before nightfall, so Lana had dragged all of them out into the town to find some sort of lead on the lead she’d been told she had. From what Link could gather from the other townspeople, there wasn’t really anyone that had any features at all similar to what Ganondorf had been described as. So Lana was growing more and more anxious about it. 

Eventually, the quartet had to leave. Lana looked at the sign asking them to come back again sometimes with a sad look, and Zelda reached over to give Lana’s leg a consoling pat from her horse. Link gave the sign a contemplative look, before drawing his map from his pack and writing a note next to the town -  _ come back some time. _

And come back he did. Every time the Hyrulean Army came even remotely close to the town, Link specifically sought out Zelda to ask if he could go and stay in the town again. Every time she granted his request with a sigh and reminded him to not get too disappointed if nothing came from it. He stayed under the guise of looking more into that dead end lead Lana had, but they both knew Link just wanted to see that man again. He was weak to handsome men, what could he say? 

Each time that Link visited the town, he would stay at the inn that the barman worked at - which happened to be the only inn in town, so he was in luck - and would always sit at the exact same place and get the exact same thing each time. Each time he arrived and sat down and the barman walked over, there was a slight hint of a smile on his face. And of course Link was grinning each time. And right then, Link was walking in for another visit. The army had camped out in the woods behind the town, but Zelda had given him permission to go into town. Goodness it was nice having friends that also happened to be generals in the army he also happened to be a captain in. 

As Link sat down at the table that he’d deemed as “his,” the barman walked up, already holding his preferred glass of water in one hand. 

“It’s good to see you again! What brings you to town?” he asked, sliding Link his drink. Link took a sip of it, setting the drink down and shrugging. 

“We were in the area and I decided to stop in,” he replied. The barman nodded. Another thing Link liked about him and the town in general - the residents of this town had figured out he was the Hero pretty quickly, but nothing had changed. They still treated him like plain old Link, and he was thankful for that. 

“Well, I can’t say I’m not grateful,” the barman replied, grinning. Link smiled in reply, taking another sip of his water. 

“Same as usual?” the barman continued. Link nodded around his glass, and his conversation partner was quickly gone. Taking a quiet breath, Link let himself focus on his surroundings. He  _ was _ here to see the barman, yes, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try and find anything on that lead Lana mentioned. He always made an effort to at least look into something that might lead to finding more information about Ganondorf while he was here, but his efforts had led to nothing so far. Maybe he hadn’t tried asking the right people yet… Hm. 

“Here’s your food, sir,” the barman brought Link out of his thoughts extremely abruptly by sliding a plate of chicken and potatoes in front of him. Without thinking, Link opened his mouth to reply.

“You can just call me Link,” he said almost absentmindedly, missing the pink tint that crossed the barman’s face. 

“Oh, well. You can… Call me Thom then,” the barman said. And  _ that _ was more information than Link had managed to get about him for the multiple months he’d been coming to this town. Link grinned, turning up to look at Thom.

“Well, Thom. It’s a… It’s a pleasure to meet you, I suppose,” Link said, faltering about halfway through his sentence. He’d already  _ met _ Thom, he just hadn’t learned his name. Goodness, he was acting like an idiot. Surprisingly, Thom let out a hearty laugh.

“I’ll be getting off of work here in about fifteen minutes, if you want to talk? Considering we know one another, but we don’t really  _ know _ , if you get what I mean?” Thom asked. Warriors nodded. Now  _ this _ was going to be heaven. Had he died and gone to heaven? No… Or at least, Link didn’t think so. 

Those fifteen minutes passed by fairly quickly, and in no time at all Link and Thom were chatting up a storm. Link learned that all the pastries he’d had in the mornings from the inn were all made by Thom, and he talked about his own inclinations to music. Thom apparently liked cats more than dogs - which Link could agree on - and preferred dark chocolate to milk chocolate. Thom talked about his aspiration to own his own bakery that would become famed across Hyrule, and to live in a nice house with his family whenever that happened. And Link talked about his own dreams for after the war - move to a small town and settle down, make friends with the townspeople and become a part of the community. Thom had smiled at that, and for  _ once _ he hadn’t been called soft for his own aspirations. 

Eventually, Thom had to go back to his own home and Link had to head up to his room to go to sleep for the night, but they both promised to talk the next morning. 

“Tomorrow’s actually my day off from work. Maybe we could just go around town and I could show you some of the nice places around?” Thom offered. Link only nodded, unable to actually come up with words to reply with and not trusting his voice to not crack and betray his excitement. With that, the two split ways, and when Link got up to his room and locked the door, he flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

“I’m getting to spend time not at the inn with Thom,” Link said, still sounding disbelieving to his own ears. Proxi flitted out from the folds of his scarf and flew around in loop-de-loops. 

“Isn’t that good, though?” Proxi asked curiously. Link nodded, sitting up a bit. 

“It is, yeah, but I don’t really know what I’ll  _ say _ , Proxi!” Link said worriedly. What if he said something wrong, or what if Thom was just joking with him?  _ Oh goddesses what if Thom’s name wasn’t even Thom? _ Proxi bumped into his cheek encouragingly, drawing Link from his train of thought. 

“C’mon, Link, it’ll be fine!” Proxi said cheerfully, and Link smiled shakily. 

“You’re right. It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine,” Link said. He let himself lay down for a few minutes, before going and getting ready for bed. The first step in going and spending time with Thom the next day was going to bed. 

* * *

It became a routine over the months for Link and Thom, for them to spend time outside the inn together. Link’s visits were sporadic, but Thom always managed to secure the day off for that next day when Link would be in town. Link didn’t really know how he managed, but he appreciated it all the same. 

Each time that Link was in town, he’d stay in the inn. Thom would get him his meal, with some sort of personalized treat for dessert - on the house, he’d always say - and they’d sit and chat for at least an hour. The next morning would consist of Thom and Link walking around town and Link treating Thom to whatever he’d pick for breakfast. It was always nice, Link thought, to spend time with Thom. Even if Thom didn’t have the same feelings for him that he had for Thom, Link would treasure each moment he spent with Thom. Although, sometimes it hurt to hear Thom call him a great  _ friend _ . He couldn’t really explain it, but. It just hurt. 

It was one of these times when it happened. Link and Thom were sitting in the park on the edge of town, eating some muffins that Thom had baked that morning, and Thom had turned to him and spoke. 

“Link, I really don’t know what I’d do without you - despite the irregularity you bring, you’re constant. And such a great friend to me,” Thom said, smiling. Link, who’s heart just  _ couldn’t _ take that on that particular day, just hummed noncommittally. Thom frowned at that, tilting his head a bit as he started to think to himself. Link could hear muttering as he stared out at the flowers planted along the path that led into the forest. He could  _ not _ deal with being called a friend today. Link didn’t really know why, but today just wasn’t a day he could deal with it. 

“Are you alright, Link?” Thom eventually asked. Link gave another noncommittal hum, taking a bite of his muffin. Thom gave Link a look, before retreating back into his thoughts. Link could barely hear his words, but he could hear them nonetheless.

“ _ Oh Goddess what if he’s been leading me on this whole time? What if this was all a joke, and how he’s acting are his actual feelings towards me? Oh what if he hates me? _ ” Thom whispered to himself. Link couldn’t really process what he was hearing all that well, so he just stared at the cobbled path into the forest. 

“Link? Do you hate me, or something like that?” Thom asked, sounding extremely unsure of himself. Link automatically replied, not even taking a moment to think about the words coming out of his mouth. 

“Not at all. I’m actually quite in love with you, really,” Link replied, not processing the words coming out of his mouth. He did, however, realize what he’d said when he saw Thom’s face go bright red. 

“I-I-I’m sorry… What?” Thom stuttered out, and Link replied yet again, still not thinking through what he was saying.

“I’ve been in love with you for months, Thom,” Link said, before taking a bite of his muffin. And only after doing that did Link process what he’d said. He could  _ feel _ his face warm, and he shoved his face into his scarf with a groan. 

“ _ That’s not how I wanted to tell you, _ ” Link moaned into his scarf. For a few moments, the only sounds he could hear were his own quiet groans. Then Thom spoke up. 

“I… I like you too, Link…” Thom said quietly, not looking up from the ground. Link’s head rocketed up like a firework and he looked over at Thom, eyes wide.

“You…  _ What? _ ” Link asked, unable to really process what Thom had just told him.

“I like you too! I have since we first sat down and talked!” Thom exclaimed in a rush, throwing one of his hands up and nearly sending his muffin flying. 

“Well I’ve been in love with you since I first met you!” Link replied, before taking another big bite of his muffin. Mostly so he would stop talking. 

“I… Wh-Link? That long?” Thom asked. Link, lacking any ability to speak due to having a huge piece of muffin in his mouth, nodded. Thom gaped. 

“That was when I had a thing for your blond friend! I thought they looked cute, but I don’t think they noticed,” Thom said. At that, Link balked. Did Thom really mean…? Link swallowed his bit of muffin in his mouth, before speaking.

“Sheik?” Link asked, sounding extremely baffled. Thom nodded. 

“Yeah, your friend with the Sheikah emblem on their chestplate!” Thom said excitedly. It was quiet for a moment, before Link just bust out laughing. Thom pouted as Link kept on laughing, holding his stomach as he started wheezing. 

“Oh my  _ god _ you had a thing for  _ Sheik,  _ they’re going to die of laughter when I tell them!” Link wheezed, and Thom’s face went redder. 

“ _ Noooooo! _ ” Thom said, covering his face with his hands. Link started grinning - the red hadn’t dissipated, Link knew - and when Thom peeked from between his fingers, he moved his hands to cover his face. 

“Oh, I’ve  _ got _ to tell them. It’s hilarious, Thom,” Link said. Thom’s face only got redder, and Link only laughed more. 

* * *

“...And not long after that, we clarified what exactly the two of us  _ were _ , and now Thom and I are together. Have been for years now,” Warriors finished. The entire group was watching Warriors, enraptured by the story he’d been telling. When they all noticed that Warriors was done telling his story, they all took a minute. 

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Sky said, sighing softly. Warriors smiled softly, letting his mind drift to thoughts of Thom. What could he be up to? 

“Yeah,” he replied, mind on other things. He really would need to finish that letter at some point, Warriors thought to himself. Wind fidgeted from his spot on his log, looking a bit antsy.

“Did you end up telling Zelda about Thom’s crush?” Wind rushed out. Warriors snapped out of his thoughts, looking over at Wind. 

“Oh yeah, that. Of course I did. She didn’t find it as hilarious as I thought she would, but apparently because she’d already known. And she’d apparently already  _ told me _ that. She found it funny that I blurted out my feelings without realizing that I had, though,” Warriors replied, and that got Legend to start laughing. 

“Now  _ that’s _ hilarious!” Legend said between his laughs. Warriors pouted.

“Oh ha ha, laugh it up. It’s not like you haven’t done anything like that,” Warriors said. Legend put a hand on his chin, looking like he was pretending to think. 

“Hm… I don’t think so, no. Must just be you, then!” Legend replied. Now  _ that _ got the others to laugh. Warriors kept on pouting, because it  _ wasn’t funny _ ,  _ dammit! _

**Author's Note:**

> oh look, an errant [tumblr](http://nerdiests.tumblr.com) link appeared! feel free to take a look if you want! :D


End file.
